Clover Latte Art Cafe
clover_latte_by_blackv1rus-d4o07af.jpg|Clover Latte, signature drink dari Clover Latte|link=http://fav.me/d4o07af|linktext="Clover Latte" clac_sol__sini_gue_coba_by_xion_oc-d4qwje9.jpg|Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dapur Cabang 3 pada hari Valentine!|link=http://fav.me/d4qwje9|linktext="Sini gue coba" __clac___at_ease__by_classicnightmare-d4p4nnq.jpg|Ivy mengantuk dalam cafe Cabang 2|link=http://fav.me/d4p4nnq|linktext="at ease" clac___hee_by_i_c_21-d4gi9dw.jpg|Seiji dan beberapa miniatur staff Pusat sedang bergaya!|link=http://fav.me/d4gi9dw|linktext="hee" The ultimate sushi treat by affa the great-d4ptqy5.jpg|The Ultimate Sushi Treat|link=http://fav.me/d4ptqy5|linktext="Traktiran Affa!" CLAC - 1st day copy.jpg|Hari pertama Icha ke Cabang 2, disambut ramah oleh Lia|link=http://fav.me/d4n04s4|linktext="Kucing!" clac___quest_1___meet_your_idol__by_ychn-d4mqp60.jpg|Waiter Kyuyo dari Pusat sedang mencatat pesanan... Vocaloid?|link=http://fav.me/d4mqp60|linktext="Pesan apa?" clac__rico_by_bejowish-d4rgf5g.jpg|Rico bermain game handheld di Cabang 4|link=http://fav.me/d4rgf5g|linktext="Rico" clac__suasana_cafe_by_syndicth-d4ohacq.jpg|Vattena mengantarkan pesanan Radit di Cabang 2|link=http://fav.me/d4ohacq|linktext="Silakan!" clac__test_manajer_2__chef_by_zetsuzuka-d4q03ww.jpg|Leve memasak menggantikan Ren yang sedang sakit... dengan bahagia|link=http://fav.me/d4q03ww|linktext=Bahagia Gi quest 3 radit vocaloid by raditya-d4m03sd.jpg|Radit Cabang 1 ikut audisi Vocaloid!|link=http://fav.me/d4m03sd|linktext="Raditoid" Clac gi quest 3 affaloid by affa the great-d4o6svr.jpg|Vocaloid Pelangi? Affa ngapain sih?|link=http://fav.me/d4o6svr|linktext="Affaloid" Clac grand opening finish hires by n3kozuki-d4eetct (1).jpg|Clover Latte is now....open!!|link=http://fav.me/d4eetct|linktext="Grand Opening" 2a5139d724b7099213025c1afccbb6c6-d4pzpzf.jpg|Vaquitta dari Pusat memberi hadiah pada Icha dari cabang 2 di Valentine day|link=http://fav.me/d4pzpzf|linktext="May it be" 0984ab6c5e2ced3765c72a0384684111-d4por9w.png|Part-timer Zerou dari Cabang 2 berhenti untuk menatap senja saat membuang sampah|link=http://fav.me/d4por9w|linktext="Menatap Senja" clac___dusk_by_sikasik-d4lkwih.jpg|Winter setelah menghabiskan banyak minuman di Cabang 1|link=http://fav.me/d4lkwih|linktext="Dusk" clac___magnet__by_neah_ares-d4kh6ld.jpg|Bos Agi? Rheo? Apa yang kalian lakukan??|link=http://fav.me/d4kh6ld|linktext="Magnet?" clac___rp_pencarian_lieru_by_mella94-d4m7hqs.png|Lieru diculik oleh Pedobear!! Seluruh cabang bersatu untuk menyelamatkannya!|link=http://fav.me/d4m7hqs|linktext="Pencarian Lieru" clac___sini_kakak_bersihin_by_neyzafluodrence-d4jq1uk.png|Masa-masa Manager Yume dari cabang 1 saat masih menjadi Waitress.|link=http://fav.me/d4jq1uk|linktext="Sini Kakak Bersihin" clac__at_cafe_by_bamboospear-d4j5ktx.jpg|Kahlua menghabiskan waktunya di Cabang 1 sambil mendengarkan musik|link=http://fav.me/d4j5ktx|linktext="At Cafe" clac__together_by_revoshell-d4kc87j.jpg|Vito dan teman-temannya. Cross cabang!!|link=http://fav.me/d4kc87j|linktext="Together" Interior dalam cafe by Affa-the-Great.jpg|Hari pertama ke Pusat, Affa langsung jatuh cinta|link=http://fav.me/d4g4d2i|linktext="I think I'll just be late this morning clac_sol___sakura_in_my_heart_by_n3kozuki-d4rbbpn.jpg|Ichigo dan Kyuyo - pasangan yang lahir di Clover Latte Pusat - menghabiskan Valentine bersama|link=http://fav.me/d4rbbpn|linktext="Sakura in my heart" clac_gi3__burn__baby__burn____by_6_tze_9-d4nxtsu.jpg|Raya, menyamar jadi Vocaloid!|link=http://fav.me/d4nxtsu|linktext="FRAY" clac_gi__quest_3_vocaloid_0_7__by_minttales-d4l6cxu.jpg|Mint, pengunjung Pusat mengikuti audisi Vocaloid yang diselenggarakan di Clover Latte Vocaloid|link=http://fav.me/d4l6cxu|linktext="Mint Vocaloid" clac_mini_event___cosplay_by_mirqonte-d4j6n23.png|Erza, pengunjung Cabang 1 membantu Clover Latte promosi melalui media virtual. Tapi ngapain di atap?|link=http://fav.me/d4j6n23|linktext="Promosi Online" clac_mini_event_day_one_quest_by_yossy_firstia-d4pvilf.jpg|Hari pertama Yuuki bekerja di Cabang 3|link=http://fav.me/d4pvilf|linktext="Hari pertama" clac_promo_1_by_minttales-d4hc7x9.jpg|Para staff dan pengunjung Pusat bekerjasama mempromosikan kafe untuk pertama kalinya|link=http://fav.me/d4hc7x9|linktext="Promosi anak-anak Pusat" clac_sol___chocolate_wave_by_melisaandtyo-d4pfhzk.jpg|Aaron dari Cabang 1... menginginkan Date dari Pusat!|link=http://fav.me/d4pfhzk|linktext="Chocolate Wave" clac_sol___sweets_with_happiness_by_widzilla-d4ql6hf.jpg|Icha memberikan coklatnya ke Shotaro saat main ke Clover Latte Cabang 2|link=http://fav.me/d4ql6hf|linktext="Sweets with happiness" clac_sol___your_smile_by_tc_chan-d4q1lja.jpg|Joe, pengunjung yang biasa datang ke Cabang 2, memberikan coklat ke Kyuu di Cabang 1|link=http://fav.me/d4q1lja|linktext="Your Smile" clac_sol__by_catsummoner-d4r8ths.jpg|Tomas yang biasa nongkrong di Pusat mendatangi pacarnya, Saku di Cabang 1 pada hari Valentine|link=http://fav.me/d4r8ths|linktext="Valentine's Day" run_ichigo_run____by_n3kozuki-d4ohpux.jpg|Ichigo... ngapain?|link=http://fav.me/d4ohpux|linktext="Run Ichigo Run..." yukina cat3.png|kucing-kucingan di cabang 2 thumb|right|CLAC logo Semakin hari semakin banyak orang yang merasa stress dan sedih karena masalah pekerjaan, sekolah, masalah sosial dan lain sebagainya. Di tengah keadaan seperti itu, mereka membutuhkan tempat untuk menenangkan diri dari masalah yang sangat mengganggu tersebut. Maka dari itu, Cafe Clover Latte dibangun untuk menolong mereka dari rasa stress dan sedihnya itu. =Cara Join= #Pertama anda harus punya account http://wwww.deviantart.com deviantart #Baca Rule terlebih dahulu. #Buka http://clover-latte.deviantart.com/ Home Page Clover Latte #Join, buat OC, daftar, lakukan semua sesuai rule yang sudah dibaca =Sejarah Clover Latte= construction =Rules= General Rule #Daftar OC Anda hanya boleh mendaftar 1 OC didalam peran CLAC. jika ada OC lain yg bersangkutan seperti saudara, keluarga, peliharaan, kembaran, dll itu akan di anggap NPC(non-playable character) NPC akan di submit terpisah dengan OC utama. anda bisa mensubmitnya ke fanart. #CLAC untuk semua Umur Karena Grup ini di peruntukkan untuk SU (semua umur) jadi, gambar 17+ tidak diperbolehkan. batasan : Normal Kiss diperbolehkan, tapi masih dalam berbentuk gambar yang tidak menjurus ke arah yang lebih tinggi (seperti french kiss dsbnya). (ini untuk lawan jenis) (mengenai YAOI dan YURI) keduanya diperbolehkan di CLAC, tetapi masih dalam tingkatan “Soft” yaitu shonen-ai dan shojou-ai. Soft disini sendiri mengarah ke hal-hal yang masih dianggap wajar. Seperti bergandengan tangan, sekedar naksir, atau saling bertatapan, dan blushing. Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut, hubungi Admin CLAC Batasan ketiga : Fanservice diperbolehkan, tetapi masih dalam tingkat yang wajar/soft. #OC Fantasy OC yang berunsur fantasy, seperti manusia setengah binatang, setengah setan, dll. diperbolehkan apabila anda bisa membuat alasan cerita kenapa sampai OC tersebut bisa sampai menjadi seperti itu. batasan : berkekuatan super? tidak diperbolehkan, agar tidak terjadi Godmoding #Kemiripan OC pada saat membuat OC, disarankan anda memperhatikan OC yang sudah ada untuk masalah kemiripan OC dengan yang lainnya. Jika memang ada kemiripan yang tidak disengaja, dan ada pihak yang merasa diberatkan, bisa melapor ke admin. #Pendaftaran OC harus menyertakan Logo CLAC (clover Latte Art Cafe) #Bahasa Indonesia Grup ini menggunakan bahasa indonesia, apabila anda bukan orang indonesia, anda diperbolehkan ikut serta apabila anda menggunakan bahasa indonesia. #Anda hanya boleh mensubmit gambar anda ke grup bila gambar tersebut berhubungan dengan CLAC #3 submision per hari Submit gambar dalam 1 hari hanya diperbolehkan 3 baik itu fanart, OC maupun event. jadi atur waktu kalian baik-baik. waspadalah!! Keterangan lebih lanjut, hubungi admin. Chat RP Rules #Member hanya boleh menggunakan karakter yang sudah terdaftar di CLAC. Penggunaan karakter diluar karakter yang terdaftar di CLAC dilarang. (misalnya adik ataupun keluarga karakter yang dimainkan, dsb) #Penggunaan NPC pelengkap digunakan oleh moderator RP ataupun admin yang bertugas ketika RP sedang berlangsung. Tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan member untuk memainkan karakter NPC tersebut. Member boleh memainkan karakter NPC pelengkap apabila sudah diberi izin oleh admin/moderator. #Jalannya RP diatur oleh admin ataupun moderator yang akan memberikan narasi-narasi selama RP berlangsung. Narasi ini bersifat MUTLAK, member tentu diharuskan untuk mematuhi setiap keadaan yang diberikan oleh narator. #Sebisa mungkin, karakter yang dimainkan tidak OOC (out of character). OOC sendiri adalah keadaan dimana karakter yang dimainkan tidak sesuai dengan sifat atau ciri khas aslinya. Tetapi diperbolehkan OOC dalam beberapa kondisi (seperti kaget, marah besar, dll). Yang penting tidak menghilangkan ciri khas dari karakter yang dimainkan. #Dilarang keras GOD-MODDING (Mary-sue / Gary Stu). God Modding sendiri pada dasarnya adalah karakter seseorang memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukan apapun tanpa batas. Karena hal seperti ini jelas akan mengganggu jalannya RP, yang melanggar akan diperingatkan terlebih dahulu, setelah itu akan "disetrap" selama 5 menit. (selengkapnya tentang GOD-MODDING bisa dicari di google atau bertanya pada admin) Contoh : godmodding dari Karakter seseorang melakukan sesuatu yg enggak bisa dibalas oleh karakter lain. misal: si A dengan cepat melemparkan bom atom yang tidak dapat dihindari ataupun dihentikan oleh si B.Jadi karakter lawan (B) tidak dapat membalas dengan tindakan apapun. #Ketika sedang berinteraksi dengan karakter lain, ada beberapa hal yang harus diperhatikan : #*Harap menebalkan nama karakter anda dengan menggunakan kode diawal diakhir , contoh : Ichigo : Aku sayaaang kamu Kyuyoo Kodenya sendiri berawal dari : Ichigo : (ketik tanpa tanda bintang untuk dapat menebalkan nama) #*Menggunakan highlight mode agar user yang karakternya sedang diajak bicara dapat mengetahuinya. Kodenya : huruf depan user yang dituju+tab . Jika tidak bisa menggunakan “@ nama karakter/user yang dituju” #*Menggunakan symbol bintang “ * “ ataupun “ // “ untuk menunjukkan aksi dari karakter, apa yang akan dilakukan ataupun dirasakan oleh karakter, contoh : Agi : *menyapa tamu* Selamat Datang di CLAC cafe //tampang datar #*Penggunaan plz account ataupun emoticon ketika karakter sedang berdialog/RP diperbolehkan asal tidak SPAM tetapi tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan emoticon 17+ dalam berlangsungnya RP. #Jika ingin berbicara diluar dialog karakter dalam RP, diwajibkan untuk menggunakan tanda “ )) “ setelah berbicara. Contoh : Ini sesuatu banget RP-nya )) Penggunaan tanda “ )) “ berfungsi agar apa yang ingin dikatakan member/author tidak tercampur dengan dialog karakter di RP. #RP di CLAC biasa dilaksanakan pada jum’at malam ataupun sabtu malam jam 20.00 wib. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk dilaksanakan di hari selain itu. RP di hari jum’at dan sabtu biasanya masuk ke RP terjadwal, tapi ada juga RP dadakan. Jadi stay tune di CLAC chat untuk mengetahui kapan RP akan dimulai #Chat RP akan di pisah setiap resminya manajer di cabang tersebut, untuk cabang yang belum mempunyai manajer, bebas memasuki cabang manapun. =Links= http://clover-latte.deviantart.com/